Home is where the Heart is
by Needlasch
Summary: Jono runs away from home, and somehow ends up at Kaiba's place. Which sacrificies has to be made for those two to get along? YaoiShounenai TBC on my Home Page!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned YGO. If I did there would be less games (probably) and more shounen-ai/yaoi. (definitely) XD But I don't own even a little bit of it :( I only own my mind that thought of this fanfic. A little problem though (with this whole _thinking_ part)… My brain's on a vacation, and has been so since I finished school in June.

**A/N: **I'm dedicating this to my lovely friend Pea (SummerZpyr0). But only because she begged me for it on her bare knees and cried and kissed my shoe and… You can easily tell that I'm just making this up, can't you? Well, not the part of me dedicating this to SummerZpyr0, 'cause I'm really doing that. But not because she _begged_ me, even if that would have been fun to witness. ;) No, I'm doing this because she _asked_ me to, so why not..? -shrugs-

It's shounen-ai (possibly yaoi, not sure. Will change rating later in that case) It's eventually going to be Kaiba and Jono together, but not in the beginning. So be patient with me, please…

**This is for you, Pea!**

_**HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS**_

**Chapter 1**

_**Jonouchi's P.O.V.**_

Waking up in the morning, or I think it's morning anyway. I mean, how am I supposed to know for sure, when it's dark outside and I don't know the time? I sleepily look over at where my alarm clock's supposed to be. What the hell! Why is there a _wall_ where my room, and my clock, is meant to be! Almost fully awake I shoot up in a sitting position, which now seems like stupid idea. My… um… ass hurts…

"Stop moving around, you bitch! It's too fucking early!" a tired, grumpy voice complains.

Looking at the voice, or rather the person with the voice, I remember where I am. "What's the time, Bakura?"

"Fucking five in the morning. Now go back to sleep, or I'm going to make you!"

I lay back down, this time turned to Bakura. "Why are _you_ even awake this early? Normally you're fucking impossible to get out of bed." He complains.

I just shrug, curling up to his side; head on his left shoulder and an arm and hand on his stomach. I feel his arm instinctively place itself over my side and waist. "I don't really know." I yawn. "I just woke up, and forgot where I was." I place a light kiss on the side of his neck. "Now shut up. I wanna sleep."

"For your information, it was you who woke me up." He says, before I feel him place a light kiss on my head. And soon I'm sleeping again.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Shivering and slowly waking up, I feel around for my source of heat. Not feeling or reaching him I open my eyes. "Bakura..?" Where's my Bakura? I groggily force myself to a sitting position, looking around Bakura's room and noticing I'm alone.

Just staring at nothing at all a while – a few minutes maybe, I don't know, so don't ask… Debating for a second – literally a second – if it's worth getting up or not, I lay my head back down on a pillow and close my eyes, still missing my source of heat.

"You really think I'm going to let you sleep any longer, after seeing you even sit up?" I vaguely hear Bakura say. "In that case you're stupider than you look. Get you sorry excuse for an ass out of my bed."

"Don't wanna…" I murmur, my face buried in the pillow by now.

"Like I said, cutie, you have no fucking choice." With that I feel him tug the cover away, which makes me curl together like a ball, or something… "…not what you said…"

"But what I meant. Up! Or I'm going to rape you right here and now."

I look up at Bakura and stick out my tongue. "You can't rape the willing, so go ahead." He sighs. "Get. Up. Now."

"Why? Not like we have plans, anyway. And give my cover back, you bastard. It's cold."

"_Your_ cover? And no. If you want to get warm, you'll just have to get up and put on some clothes. I'm going back down to the kitchen. Lunch's ready anytime." With that Bakura turns around and gets out from the room.

Damn. Now I have to get up, either to get the cover or to get some clothes. But food sounds good, and Ryou's a real great cook.

Getting out of the bed, I walk over to Bakura's closet and takes out a pair of boxers and jeans, and warm shirt. I really need to get some of my clothes here. Then I wouldn't have to borrow something of Bakura about every time. Yeah yeah, no need thinking about that now. There's food waiting. So after getting dressed, I head down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Jono." Ryou greets me with a smile. I return the smile. "Morning…"

I walk up behind Bakura, who's sitting at the table playing with his knife, and wrap my arms around his shoulders. "Morning, beautiful." I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"So you managed to get your ass out of bed after all?" Bakura half-smirks.

"Time to eat." Ryou interrupts. So I just stick my tongue out at Bakura and take a seat beside him. "One day, I'm going to have to bite that tongue of yours off if you keep doing that."

**TBC**

**A/N: **And cut! That'll do for the first chapter. Hope you liked it, Pea. And all you others too, of course! If there is anyone else reading this, that is... :P

I would **love **reviews, by the way!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Anyone out there that would believe me if I said I own YGO? No..? Thought so… Okay, okay…As you wish… I **don't **own YGO, no matter how much I wish for it.

**A/N: **And I'm back! At last! Missed me? Don't really matter… But for you who has missed me (if there's even anyone): I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I've had a lot to do, and didn't really have time. Okay, that was a complete lie! I've got plenty of free time that I could use for writing instead of watching TV. But I'm… How do you say it? Oh yeah! I'm Lazy. Very, very lazy! Just ask SummerZpyr0, or anyone else that knows me, for that matter.

_**HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS**_

**Chapter 2**

_**Jonouchi's P.O.V.**_

"Come on! It won't kill you!"

"You never know!"

"It won't kill you! I promise!"

Bakura glares at me. Ha! That glare doesn't scare me anymore. Most of the times… Right now it's turning a little scary, though. "I'm NOT going!" He growls at me. I think he's angry. At me. That's never good. It's never good when he's angry in general, but at me? It's worse! He usually gives me the no-sex-treatment or the silent-treatment, or both. And that's not funny, so stop laughing!

"If you don't stop your useless attempts on making me go with you, I'm going to get _really_ mad."

"Please?"

"No! And either way, if you would, in some twisted way, manage to get me to go with you… I would break up with you, without a second thought!" Damn! And he looks like he really means it too. I hate losing…

"Okay, okay… I give up! You don't have to go with me." I answer grumpily, and cross my arms stubbornly over my chest. I _hate _losing! "But you owe me!"

"No, I don't." He smirks, and moves so he's standing close to me, hands on my hips. "But… I can give you a little fun anyway, before you go." His hands moving to my ass.

I wrap my arms around his neck, the previously "discussion" practically forgotten. "Sounds good." I lean in towards him, while he does the same towards me. Lips touching. I love his taste.

"Ready to go?" Ryou just walked into the room. Damn! Bad timing.

"No, he's _not _ready to go. Come back later." Bakura says dismissely, then covers my mouth with his again.

Licking my lower lip, silently asking for entrance, I part my lips… Just to have him pull away, and glare daggers at Ryou; who just that moment _had_ to smack Bakura on the head. "What the fuck, Ryou!"

"Down boy. I'm borrowing your boyfriend now, so let him go."

Bakura just glares and growls at Ryou. That is until I move away from him. Now he's glaring at me. Not good. "What?" I ask him, trying to sound innocent and naive. Too bad that doesn't work on him. I instead smiles apologetically at him, gives him a quick peck on the lips and hurries past him to the bedroom door, where Ryou's waiting. "Sorry, have to go. See you later."

With that me and Ryou walks out of the room and down the stairs, before Bakura gets another chance to protest. Anyone wondering where we're going? Considering the fact that Bakura was so against going with us, I guess not. That's right, we're on our way over to Yuugi's place. And there we're meeting everyone else.

We're almost at Yuugi's – we just have to cross this street, which we also do. Of course! When we've just crossed the street a car stops, and out walks Kaiba! What the hell's _he _doing here? "What the hell are _you_ doing here, moneybags?"

He just looks at me, with that annoying I'm-better-than-you-look. I hate that look! "I'm here to drop off Mokuba, _mutt_!" Uh? Mokuba? Looking beside Kaiba I see Mokuba. Oops, didn't see him there. Never mind then… Wait! Did he just call me a mutt?

"Hey! I'm no filthy dog!"

"He's already gone, Jonouchi." Ryou says. "Let's walk inside."

I hear Mokuba snickering beside Ryou. "A little slow on the uptake there." More snickering. "Shuddup, you little mini-Kaiba." I scowl and walk inside the game store, not waiting for the other two.

(**A/N: **Okay, just so you know. I'm lazy, so I'm not going to write about when the group's having their fun. Nothing important happens anyway… So I'm skipping forward here. Like it or not.)

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

I'm walking home from the arcade… Yes, _home_! _Not_ to Bakura! Like I said; I'm walking home from the arcade, freezing 'cause of the wind and I've got no jacket. So you can guess that I'm glad to get inside the apartment.

"Where have you been?" Or _was_ glad… I had forgotten about him. 'Him' being my dad.

Ignoring his questions and not listening to what more he says; I walk into my room. There I just lay down on my bed, looking at the ceiling. Why, you wonder? Because I'm bored. And tired. Maybe I should just get it over with, so I can sleep or whatever…

Getting up from the bed, I take out a small bag from underneath it. In it I put whatever I may need for staying with Bakura for a few more nights. When that's done – which don't take long considering I don't need much – I walk out of the room. Or rather sneak out, don't want the old man to hear me.

Standing outside the apartment I sigh; seems like he didn't notice me leaving, just as good, or better. Can't stand here wasting time, need to get going. Bakura's waiting. Or waiting and waiting… He never really waits, he just finds something else to occupy himself with.

Walking inside the apartment – not bothering knocking, don't really need to any longer – I put the bag down and take of my shoes. I walk into the living room, where I find Bakura.

"You took long enough."

"I didn't take that long."

"Considering you've been away pretty much all day, and evening… You took long enough."

"Yeah, yeah… I'm going to bed." I turn away from the couch where Bakura's sitting, and walks to the stairs.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I hear him rising from the couch. "It's not even nine, and you're going to sleep?"

I turn around facing him, and stick out my tongue. "Who said I wanted to _sleep_?" I smile and turn back around, walking upstairs. "You're coming or not?"

"Hell yeah!"

**TBC**

**A/N: **And that's it for this time. I know it's not really getting anywhere, but I don't feel any need to rush it. I'm also aware that Kaiba hasn't been in this almost anything so far, especially considering that he's supposed to be one of the main characters… You'll just have to be patient with me. Or stop reading this. You're choice…

Hope you liked it! And feel free to leave a review :) I **love **reviews! I **live** for them…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Are there any yaoi in YGO?? Any shounen-ai, at least?? Nope! So therefore can we make the conclusion that I **don't **own it!

**A/N: **I _really_ need to give this thing a title soon. But I'm too lazy to think of one… The whole lazy thing is also the reason why I'm so slow with my updates (and not only with this story). And I'm sorry for that. I really hope you can forgive me. Hoping that I can get off my lazy bum and update some other stories too soon. Preferably this week…

_**TITLE IN PROGRESS**_

**Chapter 3**

_**Jonouchi's P.O.V.**_

That feels weird… I think something's hitting me. Or someone… Too early, too tired to care…

"Ouch!" That one actually hurt.

"If you don't open your freaking eyes soon, I'm going to hit you equally hard, or harder, _below_ the stomach." Bakura states. I quickly open my eyes.

"I'm open! They're open, I mean…" They're wide open, staring at the ceiling. Do I dare to blink, you think?

"Get up."

"I'm up."

"No, you're not. You're on your back, on _my _bed. If you don't get up, I might take advantage of that."

"And I would complain… Why?" I turn my head his direction.

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe 'cause Ryou's downstairs, with the midget and some other loser friends of yours." Damn, not good. "And I would make sure you couldn't keep quiet." He says close to my ear. But backs away as soon as he got there, after giving my ear shell a quick lick. Bastard.

"You're getting up, or not?" Wipe out that annoying smirk, bastard.

"Don't wanna." I pout.

"So, option number two it is then?"

"No. Can't I just go with option number three? Sleep?"

"No such thing as option number three. Now, get up."

"Still don't wanna." I complain, and sit up.

Bakura leans in and gives me a kiss. "Remind me to never get into a serious relationship with you. You're so annoying I would get tired of you in a week."

"What do you call what we have then?"

"Sex." He smirks.

"Right, that's it." I half laugh. "Thanks for the reminder."

Bakura rise and walks towards the door.

"And you're an ass by the way, bastard." I say.

"I know." He laughs and walks out of the room.

I lay back down, looking up at the ceiling. Sighing I sit back up, knowing it's no real use staying in bed. I get out of bed and put on some boxers, gather some clean clothes and walks into the bathroom.

After I've showered and dressed, I walk downstairs to everyone else. What do I see? Even Bakura's in the living room with the rest. That's a surprise.

"Took you fucking long enough." Bakura snarls.

"Don't start a fight now." I hear Ryou scold Bakura while I greet everybody else. Yuugi, Yami, Anzu, Honda and Malik…

I take a seat next to Bakura. "I almost thought you would've fled the house by now?" I curiously say. Bakura just glares back at me, which almost makes me laugh.

We all just sit and chat for a while, don't really now for how long, until Bakura interrupts. "Can we get this shit over now, so I can get away from here?" He sounds really annoyed and pissed off. Looking at him I see him glaring at Ryou.

"Get what shit over with?" Malik asks before anyone else has the chance.

Ryou sighs. "I asked my yami to stay here so we could both tell you. But I actually hoped that I could get him to spend the day with us first."

"Why?" Honda asks. "We're better off without him."

"Watch it, you stu-" I put my hand over his mouth, cutting him off. "Keep going, Ryou."

"Thanks. It's not that big of a deal, but we're going back to Britain." My hand slips away from Bakura's mouth.

"What!?" Yuugi says, looking shocked. "Why? When?"

"We're leaving next weekend, and we'll be away for about two weeks."

"Shit, you scared us there!" I say, feeling (and probably looking) relieved.

"Good, what fun would it have been otherwise?" I can practically hear the smirk that's probably on Bakura's lips right now. "I'm out of here." He then says, and walks out of the room.

The rest of us decide the go to the arcade, and then head for a hamburger or something.

That evening I walk back to Ryou's and Bakura's place with Ryou. I plan to spend as many nights as possibly there this week. I mean: Who wouldn't? I'm going to have to go without sex for two weeks when he's gone. Need to try and fill up my need during this week then, right?

-------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Yet another short and crappy chapter… And no Kaiba :P Yeah, yeah…

Hope you liked it at least a little. :) Please **review** if you did. You're welcome to review even if you didn't. :P

I'll try to get next chapter out faster. But no promises!

**_Make my day; Leave a review :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I think we all should be happy that I don't own it. Who know how it would have been in that case? Probably boring and chaotic.

**A/N: **And here's chapter four.

Oh, Kaiba will make another appearance, not in this chapter, but in one of the next few chapters. And when we get to that it'll make you happy, right Pea?

This will be a pretty short (and crappy) chapter. I don't really feel inspired with it right now, but I want to post this chapter anyway.

_**HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS**_

**Chapter 4**

_**Jonouchi's P.O.V.**_

We're all standing at the airport. Ryou and Bakura are about to leave. I don't like it. As soon as Bakura leaves it'll mean I've got to stay home for at least two weeks in row! And I don't want to stay home…

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

"I feel like going to the arcade. Anyone wanna join?" I ask after the plane has lifted. Everyone except Anzu joins me.

We're talking and laughing on our way there. You know, the usual things a group of friends do. But we immediately stops when we gets there.

"Closed!" Someone yells, and everyone looks at me. Guess it was me who yelled then.

"Can't we go to my place then?" Yuugi asks. So we end up at his place.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

It's dark outside now, so I have to go home, unfortunately. I stand outside the door for a while. I wonder if there's somewhere else I can go? Guess not… It's too late already. I walk inside, hoping dad's already asleep.

"Where have you been, boy?" No such luck.

I stop half way to my room. "With some friends. I'm going to bed, if it's okay."

"You have stuff to do. Get them done while I'm away."

"Where're you going?" I ask as he opens the door.

"See you in two days. And by that time, this place's going to be spotless." And with that he walks out and closes the door.

I look around at the mess in the apartment, before heading to my room to get some sleep. I at least get the apartment for myself the rest of the weekend.

**TBC**

**A/N: **I know: Crappy chapter! But I'm not feeling inspired to write something more right now. So this chapter will have to do. Gonna try to make another chapter during the weekend…

_**Make my day; Leave a review:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Wish I owned it… But I don't… I don't! Now I'm sad… I'm going over to my corner to cry in my loneliness…

**A/N: **Okay… Let's see if I can get somewhere with this chapter. It stands completely still in my head right now, but I really want to write this chapter. And I want to do it now! But I can't think of anything to write right now. I now what to write in later chapters, but neither I nor you (I think) would be very happy if I just skipped to those chapter. Plus that it wouldn't make much sense, now would it?

I think the movie I'm watching right now is disturbing my concentration. Or maybe I'm just using that as an excuse. That's probably it… Now; time to write! No… Time to watch the movie to the end, really. I'll write later…

_**HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS**_

**Chapter 5**

_**Jonouchi's**__** P.O.V.**_

It's been a week since Bakura and Ryou went on that plane. We've all gotten a letter from Ryou – nothing from Bakura but that doesn't really surprise anyone. Think I would've had a heart attack if he sent a letter or something to anyone – if it isn't a threatening letter, that is.

During this week I haven't really seen much of dad either, when I think about it. He disappeared a week ago, telling me it would be over the weekend… Not that I'm complaining – it's really nice in the apartment without him there. Hope he stays away some time longer.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

We're all out eating pizza right now at Yuugi's place, chatting and stuff. I'm not really listening – doubt anyone besides Yuugi is – 'cause it's just Anzu talking about something _not_ interesting right now.

"I want to watch a movie." Mokuba all of a sudden says. "Someone else want to?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Anzu pipes in. "We can all go to the movietheatre."

"No romantic shit only." I say. "Can't stand that crap."

Honda agrees with me, and the others also think a movie is a good idea. So we finish the pizza, and walks to the movietheatre.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

After the movie – we actually managed to agree on a movie to watch – we part and walk our own ways. I'm currently walking home, hoping to find the apartment empty of people, or more precisely dad.

But no such luck… I take one step inside the apartment and a beer bottle flies by my head straight into the wall.

"What do you think you're doing, coming home now! Get out and stay out for the night! I have company!"

Ignoring him, I walk in to my room, closing the door right in time for another bottle to hit it.

"Didn't you hear me, boy?"

"I'm on my way!" I yell back at him, while packing a bag with some of my stuff; the stuff I don't want to leave behind. Then I walk quickly out from the room and apartment, without a word.

Outside the building I stop and turn around for a moment. Looking up at the windows I know belongs to dad's apartment; I sigh and shake my head. I then turn around again and walks away, bag on my shoulder.

**TBC**

**A/N: **I'll quit there… Not a very long (or good) chapter, but it'll do. I'm going to try to write longer and better chapters from now on. And to not take forever to write and post them…

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** If someone could be so kind as to sell me YGO for a few bucks, I could say I own it.

**A/N: **And _finally_ chapter six is posted. Damn, I'm slow…

_**HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS**_

**Chapter 6**

_**Normal**__** P.O.V.**_

Jonouchi's walking around town. No real destination in mind. He doesn't want to bother his friends, and doesn't have the money for a room for the night. So he has a problem. Where the hell is he supposed to sleep? He can't go back home. _'I'm not going back there, period.'_ And Bakura's not back from his and Ryou's trip yet. _'Guess I can stay with Bakura when he gets back next week, but where until then?'_

Wandering around, he soon ends up in one of the town's parks. One that he isn't all too familiar with actually. But that doesn't really bother him right now, he has bigger problems. Like finding a place to stay for the week. Or at least for this night; it's school tomorrow after all. So he can't be walking around all night, just to fall asleep in class in the morning.

'_Maybe I can find a __tool shed or something to stay the night in? Or at least some place that's at least a little secluded. It's not raining, so it doesn't really matter if it's inside or not.'_

With that thought in mind our all time favorite blond starts looking around more carefully. It's a pretty well-lit park, so it's not hard to see. But even that can have its downsides. The lighter it is, the harder it is to find a good sheltered and secluded area to sleep in. And there doesn't seem to be any tool sheds around here. Just finely sculptured trees and bushes, some fountains and park benches and of course nicely arranged flowers. It's a really beautiful park, and must look even more amazing in daylight, without all the artificial lights.

Yawning for the tenth time or something, Jono finally spots a shed of some kind. He walks over to it, just to find it locked. "Damn." He tries to pick the lock, but without luck. "This is so not funny. Just my luck. Wonder how it looks behind the shed?"

He walks behind the shed and sees a few bushes and not much else. The shed seems to be placed in the outskirt of the park, thereof no extravagant bushes, just regular ones. It's darker behind there too. _'Not the best of places, but I guess it'll do. It's only for one night anyway. What could possibly happen?'_

Taking a seat against the back of the shed, Jono hugs his bag and pretty soon actually falls asleep. Let's just hope he wakes up without harm…

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

The next morning Jono wakes up with a pained neck and back. _'I'm never sleeping sitting up again. Never.' _He puts the bag on the ground and stands up and stretches out the sore muscles, before looking around. Picking up the bag again, he walks out from behind the shed and starts walking away from the park, not bothering to take a better look at it.

"Better get to school right away. If I'm lucky the cafeteria's open and I can get something to eat." As if on cue his stomach growls and demands food, which Jono happily would give it if he had any on him.

When he at last enters the school area it's loaded with people. "Fuck, I must be late." Rushing inside the building, Jono takes a look at the first clock he sees. "I've missed half the day! Need to hurry, lunch is almost over."

Hurrying to the cafeteria, almost crashing into several people, he buys some lunch and takes the closest seat available. Not bothering to look at who else is seated at the table. Big mistake.

"Dogs don't eat at the table."

Looking up from stuffing his face, Jono sees Kaiba at the other end of the table, reading a book.

"I'm not a dog."

"You sure eat like one. Makes me glad I've already finished, or my appetite would have been lost."

"Go die, Kaiba." Jono angrily throws back, before continuing with his lunch. Kaiba merely raises an eyebrow and gives his attention back to the book.

Jonouchi eats his food as fast as possible – which is pretty fast for him – before hurrying away from Kaiba. Swearing under his breath. "Damn arrogant fucking bastard."

"Jono, where have you been all day?"

Jonouchi looks to the voice and spots Yuugi, Honda and Anzu; Yuugi being the one who asked.

"Oh, hi guys. I overslept and just got here." He explains while they walk to next class. "Nothing serious."

"You've missed half the day, and are probably going to get detention. Isn't that serious?" Anzu inquires.

Jono just shrugs. "Not really." This makes Anzu sigh out loud. "Guys."

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Jonouchi got his detention after school, plus loads of extra homework. And detention is exactly where he is right now. Bored out of his mind. There's never anything fun to do during a detention, and you're not allowed to talk to anyone of the others.

Being placed right next to a window in the back has its benefits though. You can stare outside all you want instead of staring at a boring wall. At least the outsides change from time to time. Like now, someone's walking around outside. Jono follows said person – who just happens to be Kaiba – with his eyes. And without realizing it, he follows Kaiba's every move with an almost dreamy look in his eyes.

"Pack away your things and get going now everyone. Time's over." The teacher suddenly announces.

Jerking his head away from the window, and Kaiba, Jono looks at the clock. _'Already time to go home?'_ Taking his bag and stuff, he walks out from the classroom and from the school building. As soon as he's gotten a few meters outside school property it starts to rain. _'Damn! What the hell am I supposed to do now? I can't stay outside during the night if it rains.'_

**TBC**

**A/N:** And there's where I'm stopping this chapter. Doesn't have anything really to write here, so… Hope the writing was to your satisfaction.

_**Make my day; Leave a **__**review :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** If I owned YGO, I would sell Kaiba and Jono to SummerZpyr0 so she could play with them. I can get by with all the other hotties.

**A/N: **Don't know if this can be called a real chapter. It's more to satisfy SummerZpyr0's need for sex. But it's still a real chapter, even if it isn't. Didn't make any sense, right? Anyway… Have fun :)

_**HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS**_

**Chapter**** 7**

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

_Jonouchi walks inside the bedroom and closes the door. He looks around the spacious room and spots another young male by the big desk. Smiling, he walks over the male and __gives him a small kiss. The brunet, Kaiba, pulls Jono down on his lap, deepening the kiss. When they pull apart both are panting slightly. Giving Kaiba a peck on the lips, he stands up and pulls the other with him. Together they walk over to the bed, shedding their clothes on the way._

_Kaiba lays Jono down on the bed, admiring the beautiful male before him, before Jono pulls him down over himself. Sharing yet again a deep, meaningful kiss, their hands starts to wander._

_Kaiba reaches over after the lube, not wanting to delay their pleasure more than necessary. He kisses Jono slowly while preparing him. Loving the way the blond moans in the kiss. Almost getting off himself by the noises and movements of the other._

_Finishing with the preparing he withdraw his hand. Kaiba gives Jonouchi one more kiss as he enters him. He makes sure Jono's comfortable and not hurting before starting to move._

The young male abruptly opens his eyes and wakes from the intense dream._'What was __**that**__?'_

----------------------------------

**A/N: **There's your sex scene with Kaiba and Jono, SummerZpyr0. Maybe not what you expected, but it's all you get. I'm mean! Hehe…

_**Make my day; Leave a **__**review :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it.

**A/N: Please read the A/N in the end! Important info there!**

_**HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS**_

**Chapter 8**

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Having walked around for quite some time now, Jonouchi's legs are getting tired. It has darkened outside several hours ago, and the time is now close to midnight. Jono spent the afternoon at Yuugi's place – he even had dinner there – but he couldn't stay there all night. Not that he asked; wouldn't want to have to explain why he doesn't just go home.

'_Maybe if I tried to get a job, I could afford my own place? But I wouldn't get money right away anyway, and it's now I need __a place to sleep. Next week I can probably stay with Ryou and Bakura, at least for a while.'_ Sighing loudly, Jono keeps on walking. He's by now drenched all over, and cold because of it. It hasn't stopped raining for even a second since school ended, only increased in force.

As a car drives by and almost splashes him with water, Jonouchi stops and looks where he is. Standing outside a huge place, he watches the car slow down before driving inside – past the gate where Jono's almost standing. When the car has driven inside, Jono hurriedly runs after it before the gate closes.

Once on the inside, he slows down and calmly walks up to the building. Before he even has the time to knock on the door it opens, revealing Kaiba Seto on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba sternly asks, glaring at Jonouchi.

"I need a place to sleep." Jono answers, looking straight into the other's eyes. "And I figured since you have a lot of space… Can I stay the night? Please?"

"No."

"Why? I even said please!" Jono almost yells. _'Stupid of me to think __**he**__ has any compassion.'_ "I can pay you!"

"With what? Everyone knows that you don't have any money." Kaiba smirks.

"I… I don't know. Anything! I just need a place to sleep tonight." Jono pleads. "I'll give you a blowjob or something!"

Kaiba stares at him, not really believing what the other boy just said. Then he starts to uncharacteristically snicker; quickly covering it up with a few coughs though. "Are you so desperate for a place to sleep, that you're whoring yourself out?"

"I'm not whoring myself!" Jono yells and blushes deep red. "I just… Just… Fuck! I hate it when you're right!"

"I'm always right. You can stay here tonight, but I don't want to see you here again after tomorrow morning. Is that understood?"

Jonouchi smiles brightly. "Thank you, thank you! And yes." He follows Kaiba inside, away from the rain and darkness.

Not uttering a word, Kaiba leads them upstairs and down the hall. He stops outside a door. "You can sleep in here. Don't even think about disturbing me during the night."

"Where do you sleep?" Jono curiously asks, looking around at the other doors.

"Somewhere else. Good night." Kaiba turns around and walks away, not awaiting an answer.

"As friendly as always, I see." Jono mutters while entering the room.

The room is big, much bigger than Jono's room at the apartment. It holds the necessary furniture; a huge bed, a desk, a wardrobe… Not much else except a couple of smaller things. There's another door in the room too, leading to a bathroom.

Jonouchi walks into the bathroom and undresses, hanging the clothes to dry. He leaves the wet bag in there too; no need to get both rooms dirty. Then he walks out and straight to the bed, which he falls onto. Crawling under the covers, he's soon asleep.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

_Reaching up to tangle his fingers in the other's thick, beautiful hair… Pressing forward to feel the hard body against his own, to feel the responses to his kisses. __Mouths attached to each other, barely parting for much needed air. The other's hands, fingers moving all over his body. Feeling his eagerness, his desperate willingness to take it further…_

_They part, quickly removing their own clothes; not wanting to waste a second more than necessary. Attached to each other again, the other's mouth to his neck. His own hands roaming all over – feeling, scratching, begging for more…_

_Lying__ on a mattress on his stomach, the other pressed up tightly against him. Pressing into him, connecting them on a deeper level…Moving, kissing, feeling – pleasuring! They're getting closer to the edge. Closer, closer, closer…_

Jonouchi's eyes flies open. He lies there, staring at the ceiling…Thinking back at the dream. "Damn… I hate waking up before climaxing." He mutters, while moving his hand under the covers. He's still hard from the dream…

The hand moves into his boxers, finding the hardness immediately and starts stroking. Jono thinks back at the dream – eyes closed, an expression of bliss on his face. He can't remember who he was with, but that really doesn't matter. He remembers the feeling, the hot body and the fullness. He moans out load as he comes, not able to hold it in.

He lays there for a moment, not moving. After a short while though, he takes out his hand and climbs of the bed. He walks into the bathroom and starts the shower, stripping and stepping in. A fast rinse, finding a towel and drying himself, then immediately back to bed and under the covers. There're still several hours before he needs to get up.

**TBC**

**A/N:** This is the last chapter you're getting here. I've decided to discontinue this and all the other fanfics I have on this site. Sadly… I don't like the changes that have been made on this site, so in the future I'm only coming back here to read, not to post. I won't be taking down what I've already posted here though.

But I'm only discontinuing it on this site, not altogether!

My writing is still going to be posted on the net – both fanfics and original fictions. It's going to be posted on my own site, created just for that purpose. You can read it there, leave comments/reviews if you wish… And if you become a member (it's free; promise), you can post your own stuff too.

Wish to read my stuff? Go to: h t t p : / / n e e d l a s c h - f i c s . w e b s . c o m /

Without the spaces of course!


End file.
